


Competitive Tendencies

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering FiKi - Drabble Challenges (2019 & 2020) [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #1--Prompt: “No, don’t stop me now, I’m just getting the hang of this!”--Mitchell is a bit competitive and a perfectionist.





	Competitive Tendencies

“No, don’t stop me now, I’m just getting the hang of this!” Mitchell protests.

Anders lounges against the tall table, his fingers laced together. “I’m not stopping you, but I think the employees are  _this _ close to bodily throwing us out.” Anders nods to the cluster of employees in their bright, primary color uniforms. Most of them are scowling darkly in Anders and Mitchell’s direction. 

Mitchell scoops up the white balls that the machine spit out. “I’m pretty sure we both know someone that could fix that.” He begins lobbing the balls up the ramp and grins when the ball lands perfectly in the 50 point circle and the machine dings happily. 

Anders huffs. “You know I’ve been working on not using him, John.”

Mitchell turns away from the ski-ball machine after releasing the final ball; he does not even watch it to see his final score.

“Okay,” he stalks closer to Anders. “How about this.” He loops his fingers through Anders’ belt loops, his finger tips grazing over the ridiculously expensive leather belt that Anders likes to wear. Mitchell tugs Anders against his body. “We’ll leave if you let me kiss you. I already know I’m _really_ good at that.” 

Mitchell’s smile is predatory. Anders answer grin is the same. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!  
  
[Writing](https://curstaidh-mcintyre-writing.tumblr.com/)  
[Personal](https://i-am-still-bb.tumblr.com)


End file.
